


Sapphire Shiny Realms

by Pteriforever



Category: Bludshot the Hedgehog, Explodeezone, Red Fox Chronicles, Sapphire Spindle Paw, Sonichu, What It's Like To Be A God
Genre: Gen, Tagging Nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteriforever/pseuds/Pteriforever





	1. Shadow Of The Future

"Ok. I'm Cjfjcjfjc. I'm coming through here for something to do before the Darkfire City Tournament."

It was getting harder and harder to see, but the dragon didn't seem to mind Sapphire becoming distracted.

"My friends are coming behind me", he said a couple of seconds later, but something's not right. I think you should go on your way."

Sapphire did so, not really wanting to risk another terrifying encounter.

He ran off towards the dragon, which had floated a bit further away, but seemed perfectly happy to talk some more.

"You'll need to go to the furthest mountain – see there, in the distance – but the answer lies close. Also, this small piece of knowledge may seem out of place at this moment, but nothing red, black, or yellow will harm you until the quest is done. That's all I have for now."

The dragon then disappeared into a smoky cloud.

The wind persisted, and thunder began to crackle overhead as the last red and gold rays that permeated the clouds faded out.

His fur being ruffled about by the wind, Sapphire went off of that hilltop through the windblown, yet not too high, grasses, to find somewhere nice and sheltered. He shuddered with cold for a second.


	1. Chapter 1

Cjfjcjfjc's friends joined him. There was a light blue stickman and a purple stickman. Behind them came a cyan stickman, two ninja stickmen, and finally an orange stickman.

Cjfjcjfjc picked out something wrong. Esnipplee and Cirrus were there, but who were these three at the end? Did they just join the line?

After briefly greeting the first three, he went over to the other three stickmen. "Who're you three?", he asked.

Silence.

"Who are you?", he repeated.

The orange one came forward. "I'm the shopkeeper at the card shop in the tournament building back at Darkfire."

It looked towards the light blue stickman. "I sold you those two cards. Remember? Mothwuf and Leavys? Mothwuf's pretty rare."

Getting back on topic, it continued.

"But I'm not who you think I am."

"Wh-what do you mean?", stammered Cjfjcjfjc.

Something strange came over the three. There was always an artificial air about them, but he was positive something was amiss when the stickmens' heads split in half, shortly followed by the rest, revealing that they weren't stickmen at all! They had been wearing very convincing constumes!

Before the group stood Bludshot the Hedgehog, Jake the Rok Fox, and Rocky the Boxing Echidna.

"I don't believe it!", burst out Cirrus, the cyan one. "I thought... No! It can't be!"

"GO EMBERBUNNY!", shouted Cjfjcjfjc, because that had grown to become his reaction to every threat.


	2. One World

"GO MORSH!", Bludshot responded, throwing a blue hexagon.

The creature that resulted was like nothing Cjfjcjfjc had ever seen.

It was a smooth orange ball that had a plastic look to it. It would've looked like a tetrahedron if it wasn't perfectly round, because it looked like it was made of four parts that locked together perfectly. It also had a picture of some cheese on it.

"Why did you send out THAT?", Cjfjcjfjc asked. There was no reply.

His Emberbunny was throwing many different fire attacks at the Morsh, but it just rolled around harmlessly, shugging off all attacks.

After about thirty seconds, it began to glow white, then blue. It was levelling up!

When the blue glow dissipated, it began to come apart. Crackling noises were heard as each of the four segments moved outwards in turn. The result was a bizarre but cute orange critter with a spindly yellow body. One of the parts functioned as a helmet of sorts, while two became very clumsy hands and one was used as a tail club.

Bludshot murmured to Rocky, "Do you think you could get me some more cards?", or at least he would've if his two friends hadn't disappeared in all the excitement. Irritatedly, he continued the fight. Inevitably, his Emberbunny eventually won, and they both turned back into blue hexagons and returned to their masters' hands.

"Hey Bludshot! I've found another Chaos Emerald!", a very irritating voice shouted from somewhere not too far away. It turned out to be Jake, who appeared behild the group. He paused when he saw that Bludshot had lost.

"Ok, you win this round, you lame stick people!"

He stamped off roughly in the direction sapphire went, which happened to be southwest.


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire awoke, the sun already bright in the sky. He looked around, away from the tree he took shelter from the storm under. In front of him was a vast but pleasing feild that looked like it was quite warm. To his right was the way back to the lightly wooded region where he used to live. He almost wanted to go back there, to turn back time and bring back his parents.

But that wasn't possible. He pushed away a sad, nostalgic feeling. The dragon had said that he had to go to the furthest mountain, so that, of course, seemed to be a good place to start. To get there, he had to cross this huge feild, and probably several more regions after that.

To his left, there was a rustling in a cluster of messy bushes. He looked over, and saw a dark shape. It saw him too, and was either terrified or didn't want anyone to see it. It went off to a further group of bushes, almost out of sight by the hills.

Who is this? he asked himself. Does it mean anything?

Sapphire had gone into another one of his moods -- he saw everything as fitting in with a greater plan. He felt that he must do something to preserve the drama.

After all, his entire life thus far had been pretty much one long dramatic fairytale, so it had pretty much become comfortable to him.

This, he too, pushed away. He didn't have infinite time, wasn't a little pup any more, playing with the feeling of independence, and wasn't in a virtual reality simulation either.

He was on a mission of great importance not only to himself, but, unbeknownst to him, many others as well.


	4. A Magical Kind Of Morning

By midday, Sapphire had made it a significant portion of the way through the seemingly endless fields. It had heated up a great deal, and the magical atmosphere of the morning had all but vanished. A forest, which was ahead and a little to the right of him, brought the promise of water. This was appealing to Sapphire, because by now he was thirsty. The forest was still quite a way ahead of him, but he thought he could probably reach it in maybe two hours' time. Now that was much too long, especially given that it was quite hot, to wait for more water. He headed off back North, about the direction to the hill. He knew all the familiar water sources there.

Meanwhile, somewhere much further away...

Oh my, what is THAT?, Aerona thought as soon as she saw a dark red shape moving on the horizon, but rapidly coming closer.

She readied her magical abilities. It was awfully convenient being able to shoot green fireballs, something which gave her an advantage over her enemies. Other than that, she knew how to keep a low profile. She didn't think her enemies had even SEEN her for several months.

She still couldn't make out what exactly the shape was, but she knew it probably meant bad news. There had been several creatures that were in this corner of Sabana that day alone -- It was peculiar, but still inside the range that it's possible it was just a coincidence.

There wasn't much interesting happening here -- It made Aerona wonder just why anyone would want to go there. She was just there to hide, of course, but why were there so many around here lately? Perhaps there were rumors of people disappearing around here -- It would be extremely easy for creatures to get lost it the morning fog in the plains, and the rumors would be certain to spark off yet another hopeless search for Otherside.


	5. Path of the Plains

That red shape was Rocky, and he was indeed searching -- though not for Otherside. He approached Aerona hesitantly.

"Excuse me", he began, as Aerona realised that he wasn't a threat and that he merely just wanted something, "but have you seen a bunch of stickmen pass this way? We really need their help, but they seem to challenge everything that moves. Maybe it's because Bludshot was so aggressive towards them..."

"W-w-wait. What do you need their help for?"

"To take him down! The three of us just aren't strong enough."

"Take down who?"

"Eggman. It's part of Bludshot's quest for vengeance, I think. It's given me something exciting to do, at least."

Aerona was relieved that Eggman wasn't anyone she had ever heard of. It would be confusing if it weren't that way.

"No, I haven't seen them. I could help you, though. I'll round up some more allies for you. I did see two grey dogs, a small group of cats, a small cyan dog and a mysterious shadowy figure creeping through the grass, if that's any use."

"Umm, no...", replied Rocky after an awkward delay. One of the items on the list had obviously shocked him. "Wait! A cyan dog?"

He spontaneously ran off towards what looked like a forest on the horizon at incredible speed, without telling Aerona about anything.

Rocky, on the other hand, knew very well where he was going. That forest was the home of many old friends, and he could easily gain support from them.

Aerona was true to her word, and started searching in an entirely different area -- a rather empty region further to the southwest. It, like the plains themselves, were very foggy in the morning, and everybody had been avoiding that area ever since rumors of creepy alien beings appearing there at sunrise and sunset.

Aerona would have none of it. Like a lot of things, it was most likely just another baseless rumour.


	6. In Search Of Assistance

Sapphire had not made much progress by nightfall. The gently waving golden grasses were pleasant, but he happily left them behind to find some water, which was not all that difficult. He didn't particularly like the idea of wandering about in unfamiliar territory at night-time, even if the moon was very shiny and bright.

The moon, he thought. The moon has to be a factor.

The sky had cleared up immensely, so now there were a lot of stars visible, too, all blazing white above. He didn't think he'd need much shelter tonight, because there was only a gentle breeze, and the night was very warm, even for early Autumn, so he rested underneath, but not right at the base of, a large but sparse tree, sitting somewhere where he could have a clear view of the moon.

He drifted off to sleep.

His dreams he felt were meaningful, but not unpleasant. He found himself looking up at the clouds. There were three other dogs nearby, but he felt that they were not so important. Some invisible magical force calling from the back of his mind told him that this was the past.

Back then, his newfound feeling of independence was invigorating and life was full of excitement.

As he thought back, he remembered oh so clearly that this pleasant life was shattered when he found his parents dead. That was only several weeks ago, he thought to himself again, but it felt like it lasted several broken seasons.

All these nostalgic thoughts were concentrated and summarised in his next words. "I just don't want to leave the past behind! I'd do anything to have this back, to do it all over the right way!  
Sadly, he knew all along that he could never have is old life back. All this created a feeling, stronger and more pure feeling of rage, calling for vengeance.

The dream gave way to a different one, a much more brief dream where he was on the rather flat top of an otherwise steep hill. This felt much hazier, and when that dream ended, he immediately woke up, everything still fresh in his mind. The first thing on his mind was the weather. Billowy clouds of fog stretched upwards wherever he looked. He couldn't tell much else about the weather, though, although he of course knew that he wasn't raining, Sapphire couldn't see the sky at all due to the fog. As the fog had given him a rather damp feeling all over, he scrambled closer to the base of the tree, shaking off dewdrops as he went.


	7. Dreams Of A Carefree Time

He was off as soon as the fog cleared, which was still quite early. He thought he had made some progress even in his first few minutes, as the plains eventually drew to an end. He could see that to get to the mountain from here, he'd need to take a course just to the left of a large, deep forest.

He was making quite good time, too. After the end of the plains, he was stuck in a simple, open area where the ground was rockier and the grass less widespread. This amazingly sudden change amazed him for a second before he could go on. It seemed like almost midday, although it was likely quite a bit earlier, before anything else happened. He had been going through all this land, which was very quick and easy to cross, and the mountain now loomed darkly over the horizon, much larger than it had seemed before.

He was thinking that it was about time for a rest, when an army of strange creatures Sapphire had never seen before started walking directly towards him. They were surprisingly close, as if they had snuck up on him at incredible speed, while in all actuality he probably just didn't notice.  
As they came closer and closer and closer, he could make out that a lot of them were...hovering in midair?

They were still going straight towards him. These creatures were not too large, although they were still larger than he was, and they were yellow with huge, red, perpendicular stripes. They had four legs, all of which were bright red also, and all of them had little red metal mechanisms on their heads. The ones that were hovering had a little wheel spinning around above their heads, which seemed to be a retractible part of the mechanism. He wondered how in the laws of physics such a small wheel could support each one, but then he realised that they might be magical. Still, metal usually wasn't a very popular material for anything magic that wasn't either a shiny black sword or a sword on fire.

When they were perhaps thirty or forty meters from Sapphire, they all stopped. There were perhaps two hundred, maybe three hundred of the things. They began speaking in an uproarious manner, in a bizarre and unearthly-sounding accent.

After a moment, they suddenly charged. It was a terrifying moment. Sapphire felt a bizarre sensation. Everything began glowing all of a sudden. The creature thingies, whatever they were, suddenly sounded astounded. After perhaps six or seven seconds, the entire group ran off in sync. It was a bizarre sight.

Sapphire realised he couldn't move, and that he felt really, really tired. Something very strange had just happened.

He awoke somewhere damp and moderately dark. Three shaped stood over him, but he couldn't see them very clearly. He had a weird aching pain all over.


	8. A Taste Of The Unknown

Meanwhile, Cjfjcjfjc and his friends were standing there, maybe puzzled, maybe annoyed, but each of them had their thoughts to themselves. At least, that is, until Cjfjcjfjc spoke.

"Alright, what is it that you three want now?"

The three, were, of course, Bludshot, Jake, and Rocky.

"We only need your help in this one issue.", Jake replied.

"Wait... You need OUR help? Don't you have enough other friends to help you?"

"No, we don't. I mean, we do have friends, but not enough for this plan! We want to gather everyone who will possibly agree to this to help -- Then we'll launch a full-scale invasion on wherever Eggman happens to be. It's simple! It's bound to work!"

They were all still skeptical.

"Who is this Eggman you speak of, and why are you going to launch an invasion on him?"

"You can tell them", Jake whispered, backing away a little.

"Wait, a second, how did you get here so fast?"

"That's beside the point", warned Cirrus.

Bludshot began to speak now.

"I... don't want to think about it. He burned down my village eleven years ago."

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhmmmmmmm....... ok.", said Cjfjcjfjc, not remembering that far back.

"Are you with us or not? I have a busy schedule today."

"I don't know", murmured Cjfjcjfjc to the others. "I don't quite trust this guy."

"Come on!", Blushot said, far too loudly. "It'll be fun!"

Esnipplee's eyes immediately perked up.

Fun?, Cjfjcjfjc thought. An invasion is fun?

"Ok, we'll do it.", Esnipplee broke in,without even asking any of the others.

"Great!"

And without another word after that one, they ran off ridiculously quickly in seemingly random directions.


	9. Maybe An Agreement

The three shapes all dashed off into the deep, dark forest. Sapphire got to his feet. Dampness made him uncomfortable and uneasy. "What happened? Why am I here?", he whispered to himself.

Two of the shapes -- The third might've dissapeared, or it could've been a hallucination -- stepped forward a little, to the very edge of his vision. One of them muttered something to the other, and then they came towards Sapphire.

Because they were sensible, they still kept their distance.

shortly after, one of them said something to Sapphire in a low voice.

"Oh, you're awake. Come with us."

Sapphire did what he was told, following them uncomfortably quickly though the rather dark forest. There were a few huge trees all around; he could barely see the tops of some of them. The rest of the trees weren't all so high, though.

He followed the two for what seemed like half an hour, all of which spent in utter silence. They led him this way and that, across the knobbly tree roots. The trees seemed all the same no matter which way he turned.

They all reached somewhere much lighter. Sapphire figured it must be a clearing.

"This is a fairly pleasant place.", he said, looking around. Back there, he hadn't had the time to look at whatever they were in detail, because they were always quite a long way in front of him.

Now that they had reached the clearing, he hadn't noticed that they had slowed down considerably. He slowly realised that the two were foxes.

"Yes, it is.".

"Err... may I ask something?", said Sapphire, breaking a brief but awkward silence.

"Sure", the nearest one replied.

"What happened, and why am I here?

The two of them, for some unexplained reason, were hesitant to answer.

"It was really weird..."


	10. The Fifth Fandom

Later that day, Cjfjcjfjc randomly stumbled on an extremely hyper Jake.

"What's happened?", Cjfjcjfjc asked.

"The plan's called off until I can find the others. These red and yellow monsters with lots of legs came. They found us and everyone scattered in all directions. I'm worried about them!"

"Tell me when you find them, then.", said Cjfjcjfjc, pretending to care.

The meaning eventually soaked in.

"Red and yellow monsters? We must fight them! What cards do you have?

"None", he replied. "Bludshot's got some, but I have no idea where they are."

"Where does he normally keep them, then?

"Back at Darkfire. I wouldn't bother looking there; nobody's been to our hideout there in weeks. It was cleared out about a month ago.

Cjfjcjfjc looked disappointed as he held up his three cards.

"Oh well," Jake began. "At least you have some. I have this..."

He took out a shiny yellow Sonichu medallion from a previously-invisible pocket. Cjfjcjfjc gasped. "It's a-"

"This is a trophy from a battle long past. It's supposed to be incredibly powerful. I don't know how you activate it, though."

"A magical artefact, huh? We might need to find someone magical to activate it, don't you think?"

"Yes, that's probably our best bet."

"Now, all we need to do is find someone magical. Then, we can gather some more stuff and then we're set. I think I know who to ask."

"I'll go find someone!"

Jake went speeding off into the horizon at a ludicrous speed. Only maybe five or ten minutes passed when he reappeared again.

"I found a magical spirit dragon, who said that to activate it, all you needed was a dark occult ritual that was very evil. It wouldn't say what it actually was, unfortunately, so we'll need to ask someone else. Who was that you were thinking of when you said you thought you knew who to ask?"

"Aerona."

"Oh no!", he began, startled. "She's not to be trusted! She brought the red monsters here to destroy us all. Luckily, she failed, but it's still amazing that nobody much was hurt in this region of about nine."

"I'll go ask her, then.", began Cjfjcjfjc in reply. "You can just come behind me and hide when we're there. Maybe she just has a problem with you guys. You never know."

"That REALLY isn't going to work...", Jake protested. We'll need to find something else... But wait, what's that?"

Sure enough, about twenty metres behind Cjfjcjfjc, there was a chaos emerald.

He rushed to pick it up.

"Oh my gosh... I know what to do!"

"What?", Cjfjcjfjc asked, coming a little bit closer so he could hear even more clearly.

"I'll use this to teleport us to Rocky! He'll know what to do. He has a great deal of knowledge on the topic of magical artefacts."

Cjfjcjfjc hurriedly agreed, and with that, they both disappeared in a giant purple cloud.


	11. I Make Up Stuff As I Go Along

They looked around. The ground was stony and sparse bushes dotted the landscape. The sky was clear with not a single cloud in sight. They were on top of a bright hilltop overlooking some surrounding valleys.

"Hello!", said a voice behind them.

They turned around, startled. Before them was a purple electric hedgehog.

"Umm... Do you want me?", it said after a brief silence.

"You're not Rocky!", Cjfjcjfjc exclaimed.

"No, I'm not."

"Then who, exactly, are you?"

"I'm Magi-chan Sonichu."

"Alright," Cjfjcjfjc began again, "We DO need something. Jake here wants to know how to activate his Sonichu Medallion to access its supposed awesome powers. Do you know how?"

"...No.", Magi-chan replied after what was maybe a second. "But there's a simple way to find out! We just need to find where the psychic waves are strongest. After that, we can go back in time to when the last time someone activated one -- then we'll be able to know."

Cjfjcjfjc nodded, hoping he wouldn't need technical knowledge for that.

Jake immediately expressed his concerns.

"What do you measure these psychic waves with? A GPS reciever? The epicenter of these waves might be far, far away, too!"

"We could just teleport..."

"I'd like to avoid that if it's at all possible. Teleporting too much makes me suddenly and violently sick for some reason."

"Don't worry. I think that, unless I've gone seriously wrong, it should be not far this way. Follow me!"

They both followed Magi-chan as he set off down the hill. It seemed as if they were going somewhere much greener. Cjfjcjfjc had been walking for maybe twenty minutes when some charred ruins appeared in the distance.

I wonder if they mean anything, Cjfjcjfjc thought to himself.


	12. Dark Arts At Work

Magi-chan, however, went some way to the right of the ruins, up near a string of trees at the base of another hill.

When he reached the precise spot, he finally announced "It's here!"

All three stopped suddenly.

"It was at this precise spot that a medallion was activated. Now, only one question still stands. When?"

"Well, I'd think it would be sometime in the past.", Cjfjcjfjc thought out loud. "Maybe we could deduce the date logically?"

"Alright...", replied Magi-chan. "Think of an unlocky number."

"27", Cjfjcjfjc said, saying the first number that popped into his head.

"My psychic powers indicate that the number you meant was 111240."

"Whatever."

"So, 111240. 111240 divided by 27 is 4120.

"Al...right", responded Cjfjcjfjc, bemused.

"Wait a second!", burst in Jake. "How did you work that out so quickly?"

Magi-chan ignored him.

"One date I know has special significance. It is a very closely guarded secret. The number is 4120, so from that date we will subtract 4 years, 1 month, and 20 days. This leaves another date. The 2nd of January, 2007. On that date, There was a great disturbance in the force due to all the depressing energy. Out of everything that happened there, no important names contained one letter. The letter "P". That's the 16th letter. The scene's name had ten letters in it. 27/10 = 2.7. 2.7 is very approximately equal to 18/7, but I don't know for sure if that's right because it's off by quite a lot. The 2 must indicate something, and 27 to the power of two thirds is exactly 9! 2, which I pulled from February, multiplied by 10, the length of the name, squared is equal to 200. Hey wait! I know!"

"Could you explain again what all that was? I'm pretty good at maths, but that totally lost me."

"Doesn't matter. I know the date now."

Magi-chan created a weird purple bubble around the group.

"We're off!"


	13. Illogically

The entire world seemed to disintegrate into an endless collection of paper with numbers on them attached to absolutely nothing. There was just a purple void.

When it all stopped and the bubble dissipated, everything looked exactly the same.

"Ok!", Magi-chan announced. The date should now be the 27th of- Wait! 27? Quick, we need to subtract 11!"

Cjfjcjfjc blinked, before asking back, "Where'd you get the 11 from?"

"Isn't it obvious? The second and third digits of 111240 form 11. Well, so do the first and second, but that's beside the point."

"Either way", burst in Jake, "The answer's 16. Anyone would know that."

"I didn't ask you."

The purple bubble once again appeared, and the world fuzzed out again. Only moments later this time, when the bubble disappeared again.

"THIS, for sure, is the correct date. It didn't take very long."

"It still looks pretty much the same.", pointed out Cjfjcjfjc.

"Aah! That means that this event must've happened earlier today. The psychic waves are incredibly strong.

Magi-chan created a purple bubble for a third and final time. When it disappeared, which was only a few seconds later, something was definitely happening. There was a gigantic fire to the right.

"Quick, this way!", shouted Magi-chan, running straight towards it. The others questioned his sanity, but did so anyway.

"You realise you could create a time paradox messing with this!", Jake burst out.

"That's a fair concern", began Magi-chan, still running. "You see, the laws of the universe simply do not allow for paradoxes -- they just can't happen. Therefore, we can conclude that if we try to do anything that will change history, some force will HAVE to conspire to stop us from doing it, so you mustn't worry."

"Alright, then, I guess."

They were all now running past the huge fire, the center of which being what were the ruins. Upon reaching a group of trees that were several hundred meters away, Magi-chan stopped them dramatically with some kind of force field. Cjfjcjfjc was glad, too, because he was seriously out of breath. He could, through the force field and the trees, vaguely see a dark shape.

"This is what we're looking for!"

He rushed in to have a closer look, removing the force field as he went. When he emerged, he was holding a piece of paper with some hastily-written, scribbly looking writing on it.

"Here! These is the instructions on how to activate it! We have them!"


	14. 16/2/2009 -- The day that changed destiny.

"Ok, we need to go back to the present now."

Before either of the others had any time to agree or disagree, even though both definitely wanted to return anyway, Magi-chan created a purple bubble yet again. This buble lasted for several minutes of supernatural silence.

When the bubble disappeared and they re-emerged, everything was exactly back to normal.

The silence continued for a few more moments.

"What's wrong?" asked Jake. "Did you overshoot by a few hours? Did you travel entirely the wrong way?"

"Well, I was just making sure that this was the exact correct time. If we werre away for 38 minutes and 21.376 seconds... Precisely correct. You see, in my journeys I've known that weird things can happen if you mess up with this and get the time wrong.

"Weird things? I thought you said that time paradoxes can't happen?"

"They can't."

"Anyway", began Cjfjcjfjc, breaking into the conversation, thank you so much for helping us. We should really go now.

"Alright. Jake, are you fine with teleporting again?"

"I should be.", he replied.

He took out the chaos emerald and teleported both of them again. Moments later, they were surrounded by a dense forest.

Cjfjcjfjc looked around.

"Oh no! I wish this teleporting wasn't so horribly inaccurate!"

With terror, he realised that he was talking to nothing because Jake had entirely disappeared.

"Oh no! Oh wait-- What's this?"

I still have the instructions! he thought happily to himself. His cards, in his pocket, were still there, too.

Trying to tell himself not to panic, he ran through everywhere he knew where he might be. Was it the Council's Forest? He didn't remember it being anywhere near as dark, but he mustn't have remembered correctly.

Just then, ridiculously chiche thunderous footsteps were heard.


	15. Somewhere, Somehow

He ran away from the source of the noise.

However, he ran into something entirely different. A clearing, where there were two foxes and a cyan dog.

There was a great deal more light here, because the canopy wasn't so dense. Cjfjcjfjc drew out the instructions and read them carefully as follows:

Step 1: Place the medallion on a stone table

(Easy)

Step 2: Find a magical creature

(Fairly easy)

Step 3: Lay out thirteen Explodee cards in a diamond around it

(I'll need to find some more cards for that)

Step 4: Shouting "ELECTRIC HEDGEHOG POWERS", mentally focus the magic creature's energy towardsthe diamond of cards

(That sounds plain stupid. How do I mentally focus something, anyway?)

Finishing: It will now give anyone the power to shoot green fireballs.

(That sounds useful)

Warning 1: It will take away any powers from the magical creature if it has any, or the potential to gain any powers if it doesn't.

(Nasty, but we'll have its consent, so nevermind)

Warning 2: The process is dangerous for both the magical creature as it will seriously weaken it, and for whoever uses it, because the green fireballs are hard to restrain.

(I guess the awesome pyrotechnics are worth risking it for, but still...)

Warning 3: Pure Energy Burn may result from becoming too hyper while active powers are in use.

(Pure Energy Burn... magic power being uncontrollably released in all directions until the caster either burns up or becomes too weak... Not pleasant. I guess we'll have to be careful of that!)


	16. Answered

Aerona emerged from the background. Cjfjcjfjc was vaguely aware that a black shape had appeared, but he wasn't ready when Aerona began shooting sizzling powerful fireballs at Sapphire and the others, who all scampered away.

Seeing as the animals posed no threat, Aerona focused her attention to Cjfjcjfjc.

"Let's see what you've got.", She said in a mysterious but thouhgtessly loud voice.

"W-what?"

"Hindering you indirectly is pointless. While you have those stupid recolours doing all your dirty work, there's no way my monsters can catch you. They've already gotten all your recolour friends. They're being held captive. I'm here to finish you off!"

"How are you going to do that?", asked Cjfjcjfjc, confidence increasing. "Give an evil monologue so long that we all die of boredom?"

"No. By beating you at what you think you're good at."

She held up a moderate selection of Explodee cards. "These are Bludshot's."

"How did you get those?"

"Cheating. Just like how you got those instructions."

As she said the words, a red lightning beam shot out from her head, hitting the instructions that Cjfjcjfjc were still holding. The document lifted itself out of his hands and floated away.

"Seriously, what do you think? We did a search. Eventually he gave me them after a few days trapped in his wooden box."

"You did WHAT?"

"He's just a recolour! Sheesh. It's not like they have any feelings. Just empty clones."

"I don't think that's quite true, really..."

"Whatever. Let's begin the fight!"

"GO KATANGA", Aerona shouted.

This appeared to be the name of Bludshot's orange creature. Cjfjcjfjc wasted no time in countering it.

But could he win? That didn't matter!

GO MUFFIN!

He had a good feeling already, the feeling of a strong breeze and maybe the taste of watermelon?


	17. In A Forest, Playing Card Games

The Muffin and Katanga both appeared with awesome holographic white explosions.

Muffin, firstly, wasted no time. It Leapt at the Katanga, rebounding with big force off of one of its heavy armour plates. Katanga jumped forward and tried to tailwhip the rapidly retreating Muffin.

It dodged around, but was not prepared for a second strike immediately afterwards. Knocked to the side, it got back to balance and tried to outsmart the heavier Katanga.

It was pointless, because then it responded with another powerful strike.

At that point, Esnipplee and Cirrus walked in throug the trees.

"Hi people!", Cjfjcjfjc said, happily. There wasn't very much company in this forest.

Aerona hid behind a tree very quickly.

"We're getting a group in order for going to that faraway mountain!", Esnipplee said with an excited tone.

"Jake appeared, pretty nervous he was, and he announced that he had mastered his teleporting. We decided to use that to mount an invasion against the sorce of the red monsters, which seems to be near the base of the mountain.", Cirrus clarified.

"Hurry up, we need to move along!"

Cjfjcjfjc followed without complaining. The Explodee monsters turned into blue hexagons and the Muffin floated back to Cjfjcjfjc.

After a few seconds, they went through the teleporting. It was like being stuck in a big rainbow vortex that was spinning in all directions.

After what felt like half a minute, They reappeared somewhere familiar


	18. Not Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this part is really short.

When he reappeared, he was on top of the windy hill from the start. Everyone was there. Esnipplee, Cirrus, Jake, and Sapphire were all present.

"At least you're here now.", Cirrus said, calmly but not without a hint of dread.

He turned to a point on the horizon. "There. The faraway mountain. That's where we'll go."

"This is excessively dangerous..." Sapphire began, but he stopped before he was finished.

"What I mean to say is -- I hope the red monsters don't come back."

"Anyway, we better hurry up and get there!", Cirrus said worriedly. "The only question is, how?"


	19. Chapter 19

HOW is right. All our effort has been wasted. It's going to be IMPOSSIBLE.

“Why do we even need to go there?”, Sapphire ventured to ask.

“Because...”, Cirrus sighed, “Well because that's where Aerona is and we'll be able to stop the invasion. She's tricked us enough times.

He seemed jumpy, and as if something had been bothering him even more than usual.

“You know what? Here.”

He pushed a map into Esnipplee's hands.

“I'm going home.”

And he left.

“Well he's useless”, Esnipplee said when he was out of earshot.

Sapphire was confused. How did he teleport like that?

“I've got an idea!”, Esnipplee said after a while. “Let's call in some magical energies from the moon to destroy them! It'll be fun!”

“NO, LET'S NOT”, everyone else said at the same time.

“We could get a wizard to help us. They could levitate a smallish square of land for us, and we could fly across using that!”

“NO”, they all said again.

“Well...”, began Sapphire. “We might as well start walking.”

“Jake, don't you have teleporting powers?”

Cjfjcjfjc cut in. “I'm not teleporting one more time. It doesn't work three times out of four.”

“What do you mean by “doesn't work””?


	20. How, just HOW.

HOW is right. All our effort has been wasted. It's going to be IMPOSSIBLE.

“Why do we even need to go there?”, Sapphire ventured to ask.

“Because...”, Cirrus sighed, “Well because that's where Aerona is and we'll be able to stop the invasion. She's tricked us enough times.

He seemed jumpy, and as if something had been bothering him even more than usual.

“You know what? Here.”

He pushed a map into Esnipplee's hands.

“I'm going home.”

And he left.

“Well he's useless”, Esnipplee said when he was out of earshot.

Sapphire was confused. How did he teleport like that?

“I've got an idea!”, Esnipplee said after a while. “Let's call in some magical energies from the moon to destroy them! It'll be fun!”

“NO, LET'S NOT”, everyone else said at the same time.

“We could get a wizard to help us. They could levitate a smallish square of land for us, and we could fly across using that!”

“NO”, they all said again.

“Well...”, began Sapphire. “We might as well start walking.”

“Jake, don't you have teleporting powers?”

Cjfjcjfjc cut in. “I'm not teleporting one more time. It doesn't work three times out of four.”

“What do you mean by “doesn't work””?


End file.
